


Shine

by Sideral (dasing)



Series: It's alright, We're altogether [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Bedside Vigil, Family Feels, Fluff, Gen, Headaches & Migraines, Hurt/Comfort, Jedi Lineages, Jedi lineages are families, Light Angst, Master & Padawan Relationship(s), Nightmares, Oneshot, Padawan Anakin Skywalker, Panic Attacks, Vomiting, with sprinkles of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:08:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26028505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dasing/pseuds/Sideral
Summary: A nightmare left Anakin feeling panicked and sick. Fortunately, he is not alone when he wakes up.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: It's alright, We're altogether [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1889590
Comments: 4
Kudos: 79





	Shine

**Author's Note:**

> (Anakin is early 15 in this fic. Obi-wan is 30.)

Anakin was walking through a garden. It wasn't one of the temple gardens; he was sure of it. No, this garden was unfamiliar to him; the plants around him were strange, its branches and vines twisting and slithering, leaves shaking wildly, as if moved by a wind he couldn't feel. The forest- _wasn't a garden before?_ \- pulsed and watched his wandering with an unabated breath. His own breathing was loud in his ears, and he felt his feet moving on their own, taking him away from the garden, _the forest_ -

He was terrified, but he couldn't remember what was following him. He ran faster, and yet he knew he couldn't escape. Suddenly Anakin stopped and looked around. The trees loomed over him; the shadows were drowning him in complete darkness. There was a thumping inside his head, and he couldn't catch his breath.

He couldn't see a thing anymore, and his chest was heavy with panic _He was alone He was alone He was alone-_

A flicker of light ignited in front of him, and he walked towards it, desperate to leave the darkness. His legs felt frozen in place, but he stumbled on until he found the light source. It was a wildfire. Everywhere he looked, the flames quickly consumed it, until he was standing in a ring of fire. The intensity of the heat was blistering his skin. The hot air burned his nostrils. He started to cough, unable to breathe. He was _suffocating_ \- _He couldn't breathe he couldn't breathe-_

Anakin sat up in his bed, panting hard. He closed his eyes, frantically trying to pull air into his lungs.

"That's alright—deep breaths. You're safe. You're safe," A soothing voice was saying, somewhere nearby.

_Obi-wan._

Anakin grasped at his Master's presence in the Force, using it to anchor into the present, into the here and now. It took a while, but his breathing stabilized. The air in the room was cold to his sweat-drenched skin. He almost sobbed in relief. 

He could sense his master hovering, Notes of concern faintly emanating from him. Anakin covered his eyes, nearly nauseous with shame. He was embarrassed by any outbursts his Master saw while he was unconscious. Anakin still felt the knots of fear twisting in his belly, vivid reminders from his nightmare. His chest and head ached mercilessly.

"Can I touch you?" His Master asked softly. Too softly, like he was a scared tooka, Anakin noticed vaguely, but now he was grateful for any consolation. He nodded eagerly, then winced- the pain in his head intensified with the movement, like shards of glass were grinding inside his brain. He clutched his forehead, squeezing his eyes shut.

Obi-wan's hand on his shoulder was gentle but firm, and Anakin naturally leaned on it. "What it is, Anakin? Are you in pain ?" 

Anakin had a guess about his state- A migraine. He had it once, when he was little, after tinkering with some ports and reading old manuals he had dug up for 3po until the late of the night. 

He couldn't forget how light hurt his eyes, and his head seemed like it would explode at any moment. He might have thought it was happening for real. He remembered his tears, and his mom's soft words and touch, soothing him until he slept. Anakin didn't want to keep remembering what happened next when Watto punished him for missing work. He wouldn't think about it.

Thinking hurt anyway. 

"Anakin?" Obi-wan called. His voice sounded worried. 

Anakin wanted to respond, to tell him to go away; to stop watching him in this state; to soothe him, to do something to stop the thumping inside his head. Intending to say one of these things, or just to scream in pain, he opened his mouth-then closed quickly, and covered it with his other hand. He tried to swallow back the bile crawling up in his throat. 

Squinting up to the blurred image of his master, he gestured frantically to the corner, where one of his trash cans was located. He listened to a scrapping sound, then a second later, larger hands guided the container to his. He barely had time to sent a grateful look towards his Master before his retching started. 

He shuddered, puking all he had in his stomach, and when that was over, he kept dry heaving, as if his body tried to spill out his guts too. Tears continuously streamed out of his eyes. 

Afterward, when the agony was finally over, Anakin almost topped over his trash can, but Obi-wan's arms in his shoulders kept him upright. He leaned back, dizzy, and utterly spent. All he noticed was his own labored breathing.

"Anakin. Anakin." Obi-wan was touching his cheek lightly. He opened his eyes and squinted through the waves of pain. He blearily observed that somehow, the light wasn't so harsh as before.

His master was sitting next to him in the bed, handing him a glass of water. Anakin drank it in small sips, alleviated with the cooling sensation in his throat. Then he saw the trash can in the ground, and reach for it. Obi-wan handed back to him with trepidation. "Are you still feeling the urge to vomit?" 

Anakin just sipped some of the water to wash his mouth and spit in the can. Then, he answered honestly, "Not at this moment." His voice was raspy, of course. Anakin bowed his head, feeling thoroughly fragile.

"Anakin, tell me, are you still in pain? Maybe we should go to the healers-"

"No, Master, there's no need. It's just a migraine." He wanted to have it said with finality, but he just sounded downright miserable to his own ears. He _felt_ miserable. 

He heard his master sighing, but it didn't sound like his typical sighs, like when he tried not to look annoyed with something Anakin did. It sounded like... almost like Obi-wan was sharing in Anakin's misery.

"I know migraines. I'm sorry, padawan." Anakin glanced up, frowning a little. His Master had nothing to be sorry for. It wasn't Obi-wan's fault Anakin's body decided to revolt against him.

"I have painkillers in my room-" Obi-wan announced, getting up in the intent to go grab it.

Anakin's thoughts blanked entirely beyond an overwhelming panic. He couldn't understand it- he just knew he couldn't be left alone right now. _He couldn't._

He looked down- his hand was clasping Obi-wan's tunic in a vice-like grip. "Please, Master- Don't leave me alone." he croaked. He never felt more foolish than now, he was sure. But he didn't care; he just knew he couldn't bear the thought of his Master leaving him. "Anakin..." His master frowned at him with puzzled worry. Then he took Anakin's hand in his own and sat back down. "Alright, Padawan." Obi-wan put a hand on his shoulder, moving it soothingly. Just like he did on his back when Anakin was puking his innards out, Anakin recalled. 

Warmth washed gently over Anakin's senses, and eventually, his heartbeat slowed down. Anakin kept his eyes glued to the blurred lines of his bed covers.

He wasn't a little kid anymore; he was a Padawan. A Jedi.

He made his best to put aside for a moment his headache, and his nausea and his shame, and most of it all, he ignored this unexplained fear. He only listened to the sound of their breathing- slow and almost synchronized.

After some time, Obi-wan stirred in his side. "Don't you want the medicine? You'll feel better." Anakin bitted his lip, then nodded once. 

"I will be back soon, I promise." His master said as he left the room, his stride a little bit faster than usual. Obi-wan kept his side of bond connected, shining softly in reassurance. In a way, they were still together. Anakin closed his eyes in relief. 

Soon enough, Obi-wan was back. He gave him a pill and water; Anakin took it meekly. Exhaustion was pulling at him to lay down.

He was a little surprised when his master perched again in his bed. Obi-wan smiled down to him, but his eyes looked troubled in the dim light. "If you still feel bad after this, we're going straight to the Halls." 

"Yes, master," Anakin mumbled. He really hoped this pill worked, because he was tired to be this pathetic. He curled to the side, facing Obi-wan, then set his sheets over himself, not without some difficulty. His master instantly moved to help; gracious hands secured a blanket over Anakin's hunched shoulders.

"Anakin. Before you felt sick - when I was trying to wake you..." Obi-wan pressed his lips closed for a second, and Anakin watched the way his Master tried to keep his worry out of his face. Anakin realized he didn't care anymore. He waited for their regular approach in these situations.

"Did you had a nightmare?" His master finished. 

Anakin nodded wordlessly. 

"Do you want to talk about it?" Obi-wan asked, with his usual kindness.

Anakin frowned. He didn't really want to talk about it. And even then, trying to recall what his nightmare was about proved to be a waste of time. If he was honest with himself, he couldn’t even tell what was so frightening- he only remembered golden light and shadows, and being alone and so afraid. But that seemed so distant to him now, like it happened in another life entirely.

So, Anakin just mumbled in response, "No, Master. I don't remember it".

Obi-wan stared at him, then nodded once. "That's alright. Dreams pass in time." 

Anakin felt the comfort of his master's touch pressing gently in his shoulder, then passing briefly over his hair, light as a breeze. "I'll be in the living room - you can call me anytime. And I'll come to check up on you later." Anakin smiled a little to himself. His pain was starting to melt, he realized. His eyes were already closing.

"Sleep well." 

**Author's Note:**

> The name of the fic came from the song of the same name, by Slowdive.  
> [This is basically indulgence mush fluff fic, (even if every fic I wrote it is as well lol). This is also a challenge and a present to myself. I'm glad how it turned it out.]  
> XD
> 
> Thanks for reading!!  
> Any feedback is welcomed!


End file.
